


Mine? Yours.

by The_Father_Confessor1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha-ish Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Bottom Theo, Claiming Bites, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Thiam, Top Liam, almost shower sex, more just alpha/alpha's mate kinda thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 23:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Father_Confessor1/pseuds/The_Father_Confessor1
Summary: Theo’s breath covered Liam’s ear once more, “Tell me you want this, that you want me, because I want you, and if you do, then I’m yours.”





	Mine? Yours.

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooookaaaayyyyy…. So I haven’t even TOUCHED a fanfic in like… 2-3 years? So forgive me if this is 9 kinds of bipolar, I think they are so OOC at times, and I kinda just went fuck it on the plot, and went back and forth on it too… being as this IS the result of me being horny and having nothing to do but type what was in my head onto my phone. So we get this! As bad as the plot and flow of it probably is, hope you enjoy it!

Liam isn’t quite sure when he became attracted to the chimera, maybe it began as a rivalry, then a friendship, and then a small crush, but now? Now it was full blown lust and desire, and much more than just a crush.

 

Liam watched Theo, watched him walk around the kitchen, gathering things for his breakfast, which consisted, as always, of some milk and Cinnamon Toast Crunch, which he ate dry, with milk in a glass.

 

“Why not just put the milk in the cereal?” Liam question one morning.

 

Theo has just shrugged, saying something about the milk “messing with the taste”.

 

Liam just shook his head, “why pour a glass of milk then?”

 

Theo just quirked an eyebrow, “Can’t have cereal without milk” he responded in a “why did you ask a stupid question” tone. Liam just gaped at that.

 

Liam never questioned his breakfast habits after that, only muttering a quiet “weirdo,” to which Theo just snorted.

 

Liam felt like a creep, watching Theo as he munched in his own breakfast, toast, and some bacon his mother had graciously made before leaving for work earlier that morning. He watched Theo, watched the way he moved, and the way the very defined muscles of his back and broad shoulders flexed in the, in Liam’s words, too damn tight fitting, shirt as he reached into the cabinet above him to get the cereal and a bowl.

 

They ate their breakfast in relative silence, not rushing thanks to it being spring break, and neither having to worry about school. Theo had re-enrolled in senior year, he had tried to argue with Jenna, Liam’s mother, but to no avail. She has merely waved a hand, stating that no boy under her roof would leave without a proper education. To anyone else Theo would have argued, but even the sometimes temperamental chimera knew when he was fighting a losing battle. He meagerly agreed, having taken a placement exam and been able to start school with Liam, repeating his senior year.

 

He had tried his hand at lacrosse, but for a supernatural creature he failed miserably with coordination. Missing shots by a pathetically large distance, fumbling passes, the last straw had been when he tried to make it into the goal, and only succeeded in throwing it, completely off course, into Coach. After that he had just sulked off to the locker rooms, letting out a low growl as Liam entered behind him snickering, which he had tried to cover with a cough.

 

Liam’s mind returned to those few memories, his face slightly blushing, remembering Theo, hair dripping and bare chest glistening with water as he walked out of the showers, his towel wrapped to low on his waist. Liam had, discreetly of course, stolen glances of him, staring at the thin line of hair that traveled down below his navel to inside the towel, just a few inches lower and he could-.

 

“Liam!”

 

Liam jolted, his mind abruptly pulled out of his daydreaming, “Wha..?” He stuttered out, looking up at Theo.

 

Theo just smirked at him , “Having a nice daydream, Little Wolf?”

 

Liam again stuttered, his face heating up, “W-what?”

 

Theo just looked at him, the smirk still on his lips, “I can smell your arousal, Little Wolf.” Kinda hard not to, as often as you smell like it, and how we share a room.

 

Liam’s eyes widened, unable to sputter out more than some undecipherable sounds. Theo smirk turned into a grin as he got up and walked past Liam, “For both our sakes, just get on with it, I don’t know who she is but you need to get laid soon, your sexual frustration is giving ME sexual frustration,” he said with a chuckle.

 

Liam could only gape at him, barely even able to comprehend what had just been said. Theo turned around, his grin having faded into a smirk once more, his eyebrow raised, “No witty comment, Little Wolf?”

 

Liam just looked at him, mouth still partly open, still slightly stunned by Theo’s words. Theo chuckled.

 

Liam swallowed the lump forming in his throat, “H-he.” He muttered quietly.

 

Theo’s eyebrow further raised, a small look of surprise on his face, which he quickly hid behind his usual mask of cool confidence. “Well then, get on with him.” Theo chuckled, “Just, not in our room please? I’d rather not have to smell sex and sweat for the next week, thanks.”

 

With that Theo turned, walking up the stairs, saying something about needing a shower. Liam stared at him, though not for the reason he normally does. Liam stared at the Chimera because of the bulge that he had noticed in the other boy’s boxers as he turned around.

 

“Fuck,” he muttered quietly to himself, his own member having perked up at that, making his own boxers bulge slightly. Did saying he was into a guy, a fact that he was pretty sure the chimera didn’t know about Liam, let alone the fact the guy happened to be him, turn him on? Was Theo even gay? Bi? Liam’s head spun at that. Liam didn’t really remember Theo ever making a pass at a guy before, then again, he couldn’t remember ever seeing the chimera make a pass at anyone at all.

 

“Could he...” Liam started to mutter. Liam shook his head. If Theo was gay, or bi even, it didn’t change the fact that he still wasn’t interested in Liam. Still, the thought that Liam being interested in a guy could have turned him on further tightened his boxers. Glancing down, he flushed at the sight of a full tent in his boxers.

 

Liam shook the last of the hazy shock out of his head, standing up, the bulge in his boxers pointing ahead, and stalked up the stairs to his and Theo’s room.

 

He entered the room, eyeing the closed bathroom door, listening to the sound of the shower running, his eyes traveling to the discarded clothes on the floor, specifically the pair of boxers Theo had previously been wearing. His own arousal heightened, “fucking teenage hormones” he said, covering his mouth soon after, his eyes widening. ‘Shit’ he said in his head, there was no way Theo hadn’t heard that, even over the shower and closed door, what with supernatural hearing and all.

 

Liam knew the chimera was going to bring that up, if only to embarrass Liam.

 

Liam shook his head, lying down on his bed, his head falling back into the pillow. He wanted to relieve his current... problem. But with Theo literally in the next room and probably able to hear every sound he makes, not only would it be impossible for him NOT to hear, but it would be awkward as hell.

 

Liam attempted to readjust himself, but his hand stopped cold as a low sound emitted through the wall from the bathroom. Liam’s eyes widened impossibly far, ‘is he really-‘ another sound, louder than the first, and most definitely a moan, came from the bathroom.

 

Liam’s mouth went slack and dry, Theo, sexy, badass chimera, Theo, was moaning, likely pleasuring his own self, in the room right next to him.

 

Liam knew the chimera knew that he would be able to hear him, even if he wasn’t in the bedroom. ‘Does he seriously think I can’t hear him, there’s no way he could think that, does he not care, he apparently wasn’t lying about his own sexual frustration.’

 

So many thoughts ran through Liam’s head, but he is pretty sure his brain short circuited, because at that moment he looked up, meeting Theo’s lust blown eyes, being as while he was stunned in his own thoughts, he didn’t happen to hear Theo getting out of the shower, still running, and opening the bathroom door.

 

Liam stared at Theo’s face, his hair dripping and plastered to his forehead. Liam looked at the chimera, and he looked back. Liam wasn’t able to stop himself, not that he wanted to, from letting his eyes rake over Theo’s body, his broad shoulders, his chest, following the water droplets down over his well-defined abs, and down the thin strip of hair, ending in a small patch of hair with Theo’s dick standing out, as hard as Liam, and pointing directly at the Werewolf.

 

“Little Wolf...” Theo’s rough voice reached his ears, as did the wave of lust and arousal coming from the chimera.

 

Liam’s eyes returned to the chimera’s, only briefly before glancing down at Theo’s own slightly parted lips and glancing back up.

 

Liam didn’t move a muscle, only taking in a sharp breath as Theo moved, slowly, towards the bed, before reaching it and climbing onto it. Liam’s eyes could only widen further as the chimera climbed over Liam’s body, lust blown pupils starring at Liam’s own.

 

Liam felt the drops of water fall off the chimera onto him. His heart felt like it was about to burst out of his chest.

 

Theo stopped, his form now on its hands and knees, eyes level with Liam. They stared at one another. Liam isn’t sure who moved first, but Liam and Theo were suddenly flush against each other, lips captured in a heavy kiss, Theo’s water soaked skin pressing down onto Liam’s dry clothes, soaking through to his body, which felt like it was on fire from Theo’s touch.

 

Liam’s arms wrapped around the chimera’s damp waist, pulling him even more flush with his body. Theo let out a small moan, captured inside Liam’s mouth, as Liam’s hips unconsciously rocked up against Theo.

 

Theo pulled back, breaking the kiss, both panting slightly, Theo stared down at Liam once more, his own eyes filled with lust, and what seemed to be confusion, and maybe even fear. “Liam...” he started. “Tell me to stop and I will, tell me to leave and I-“ The didn’t finish that sentence, being pulled down by Liam’s hand on the back of his neck and into another heated kiss.

 

Liam broke the kiss this time, looking up at Theo, “Don’t. Don’t stop, or leave. Please.” There’s was a whine, and a whimper in his tone. He prayed he wasn’t dreaming, that this really was Theo flush against him, panting and pouring off lust and desire.

 

His thoughts were broken, as he was unexpectedly hoisted up, and into Theo’s lap by his arms wrapped around Liam’s back. He was pulled into another heated kiss, his legs instinctively wrapping around Theo’s waist as the chimera swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood with Liam still flush against him.

 

Theo moaned into the kiss, feeling Liam’s painfully hard erection press onto his abdomen. He carried them into the bathroom, sitting Liam on the counter and breaking the kiss. He stared up at Liam, then down to the bulge in his boxers and back, a look asking for permission in his eyes. Liam nodded.

 

Liam’s head fell back, his fingers gripping Theo’s biceps as the chimera leaned down and mouthed at the bulge in the boxers, the tip of which damp with Liam’s leaking through precum. His tongue ran over the fabric, over the tip and Liam moaned. He felt Theo tug at the shirt still covering Liam’s chest, not stopping his movements on Liam’s covered dick.

 

Liam got the hint, releasing Theo’s arms and pulling the offending material over his head, leaving him in only his boxers.

 

Theo stopped his ministrations on Liam’s tented boxers, instead licking a stripe up the hair leading from his boxers. He began to leave small kisses and suck little marks that faded almost instantly from Liam’s skin, up his torso, stopping to tongue at each of his nipples, sending a shiver up Liam’s spine.

 

He soon found himself locking lips with the chimera once more, arms snaking around Theo’s neck, and Theo’s around his waist. Liam felt himself pulled forward and off the counter.

 

Theo broke the kiss, leaning down to suck in the juncture between Liam’s neck and shoulder. Liam shivered.

 

Theo moves up his neck, worrying and sucking at Liam’s earlobe. “Tell me you want this, that you want me.” Liam shivered as the words were whispered, Theo’s hot breath ghosting on his ear.

 

Theo moved impossibly closer, pressing Liam back against the counter. Liam shivered, for the first time feeling how Theo was aroused as he was, his erection pressing into the inside of his thigh.

 

Theo’s breath covered Liam’s ear once more, “Tell me you want this, that you want me, because I want you, and if you do, then I’m yours.”

 

Liam’s eyes flashed golden. In an instant their positions were switched, Theo pressed against the counter, and Liam claiming his mouth in a rough kiss.

 

Theo moaned into Liam’s mouth, his hands reaching down, lightly tugging at the elastic band of Liam’s boxers, the last piece of fabric between them. Liam pulled back, leaving less than a centimeter between their lips. His eyes still golden starring into Theo’s, who’s flashed in return. “You’re mine?” He questioned.

 

Theo only nodded, “yours.”

 

Liam growled in response, reaching down he quite literally tore off his boxers, finally freeing his aching erection. Theo looked down, a low moan coming from his throat. Theo was longer, maybe a bit more than 7 inches, Liam was probably a little more than 6, but so much thicker than him.

 

Liam’s growl made him break his gaze, looking back up at Liam. He barely had time to register before he was the one lifted in the air, his legs wrapping around Liam, and Liam’s hands gripping, maybe a bit rougher than needed, on his ass.

 

Liam took them both into the shower, the steaming hot rush of water hitting them both, Theo always loved showers that would burn the hell out of any normal person.

 

Theo wined into the kiss. Liam let him unwrap his legs and stand on his own power, breaking the kiss. Liam doesn’t know how long they stood like that, starting at each other, panting, hot shower water running down both of their now naked bodies.

 

Theo was the first to break eye contact, looking down to both of their erections, each pressing onto the others stomach. Liam didn’t have time to protest as Theo slid down to his knees, hand wrapping around Liam’s girth and his tongue licking a slow stripe across Liam’s slit. The pulled his tongue back into his mouth, tasting the salty precum, the taste making his mouth water even more.

 

He looked up at Liam, whose arms were braced against the shower wall, blown pupils and starring at the sight of Theo on his knees in front of him.

 

Liam’s Wolf rumbled in his chest, yearning to claim what was his.

 

“Suck,” he didn’t even know what made him say it, but his Wolf was in control now, and it wanted Theo.

 

Theo flashed his eyes, and in one fluid motion swallowed Liam to the hilt. Liam let out a guttural growl, his eyes flashing and hips bucking into Theo’s throat. He heard, and  _felt_ the chimera swallow around his massive girth. Looking down he was met with the site of Theo, nose buried in the small bush of hair at the base of his dick, his eyes half lidded with lust as he continued to swallow around Liam and rub his tongue along the large vein on the underside of Liam’s dick.

 

“Fuck...” Liam moaned. He pulled back, his length slipping from Theo’s mouth, the chimera coughing and a thin line of saliva connecting the head of Liam’s dick to his lips.

 

Liam stepped back a bit, “stand up,” he ordered. The chimera obeyed. This time Liam dropped to his knees.

 

Liam looked at Theo’s length, the tip merely more than a few inches from his face. Unlike Liam, Theo was not circumcised, so tan foreskin covered the head, only a small upending showing the swollen tip and weeping slit. Liam glanced up, met with a sight he had dreamt about before, Theo, pupils blown wide with lust, worrying on his bottom lip, a small whimper escaping his lips.

 

Liam faced forward again, and reached a hand up, wrapping around Theo’s length. Theo hissed at the contact, his hips jerking forward in Liam’s hand, who’s grip let Theo slide forward, the skin around his head pulling back, revealing a red and swollen tip, a drop of precum on the tip. Liam flicked his tongue forward, lapping up the drop, the salty substance foreign on his tongue. Theo moaned at this.

 

“Liam, please.”

 

Liam glanced up, seeing the chimera’s head tilted back, panting, his cheeks flush from the pleasure and shower heat combined.

 

That was all the permission Liam needed, he moved forward, but unlike Theo he only took the first 2 inches or so of Theo’s dick into his mouth, letting his tongue roll across the appendage.

 

Theo let out a sound somewhere between a moan, a growl and a whimper. Liam had been told that someone who was uncircumcised has a much more sensitive head, and they were right. Liam put his hand up, wrapping around Theo’s length tugging along it, but focusing his attention on the head, lapping and sucking at the tip and he moved his head back and forth with his hand, building a steady rhythm.

 

Theo continued to make a cacophony of sounds, ranging from growls to whimpers to jumbled words and cut off sentences. Soon he gripped tight to Liam’s hair.

 

“Fuck, Liam, I can’t hold off much longer.” He panted out.

 

Liam chose that moment to pull off Theo’s dick with a pop.

 

Liam stood back up, hands cupping both sides of Theo’s face and kissing him deeply. Theo wrapped his arms around Liam, pulling him closer.

 

Liam absently reaches over and turned off the water valve, the hot spray no longer hitting them.

 

Liam pulled back, panting at Theo, and he doing the same.

 

“Theo, I... How do you... I’ve never been... with a guy...” Liam trailed off, the confidence his Wolf having given him suddenly melting.

 

Theo leaned in and gave him a soft kiss, and against his lips he murmured, “Neither have I... with anyone, actually.”

 

Liam looked at Theo, his heartbeat picking up, “You... I... I’m... you want me to be...”

 

“My first,” Theo murmured, “and I hope my only one.”

 

Liam’s wolf puffed up at that, rumbling inside him that he’d be the only one to ever touch his mate like that.

 

‘Mate,’ the word settled in his mind. He would make Theo his mate today. Mark him as his and his alone.

 

Liam growled, capturing Theo’s lips again and lifting him up. Theo’s legs again circling around him.

 

Liam walked them to the bed, leaning down and laying Theo on it. He removed his legs from around Liam, but left them spread on either side of him, looking up at Liam.

 

Liam’s mouth watered at the sight, Theo on his back, legs spread open, just for him. He took one hand behind each of Theo’s knees and pushed them up, revealing the small pink hole between them. Liam glanced up, silently asking for permission. Theo nodded, a small whimper escaping him.

 

Liam leaned down, letting his tongue flick out onto the small ring of muscle, which he felt clench as his tongue ran across it and Theo let out a high pitched moan.

 

Liam pulled his head back, looking up at Theo, “Bedside table, get the bottle in it.”

 

Theo reaches over, pulling out the small bottle of lubricant and handling it to Liam.

 

Liam took the bottle, letting go of Theo’s legs, but Theo kept them in the air. “Have you ever...” Liam started.

 

Theo gave a small nod, “my fingers, that’s it, never anything like...” he trailed off, staring at Liam’s weeping dick.

 

“Ok,” Liam stated simply. Liam then flicked open the bottle, squeezing out a small amount onto his fingers, and a small amount directly onto Theo’s opening, eliciting a gasp from the chimera and the cold sensation.

 

Liam rubbed his fingers together, coating them, then reached a finger down, and began to rub the outside of Theo’s entrance, eliciting moans and whines from him.

 

After a moment Liam moved his finger, rubbing circles on the ring of muscle, Liam felt in spasm under his touch. Soon Liam stopped his circling, and slowly slid a single digit inside, burying it to the knuckle. Theo’s back arched off the bed, a moan tearing from his lips.

 

Soon Liam added a second, then a third, twisting and scissoring inside of him. Theo was a mess of moans, his fingers curling into the sheets.

 

Liam removed his fingers after he was sure Theo was thoroughly stretched, much to Theo’s displeasure, the chimera thrusting down, attempting to follow the werewolf’s fingers.

 

Liam then opened the bottle once more, pouring a generous amount onto his own aching length, hard and red, aching for release.

 

Liam lined himself up with Theo, pulling both of his legs over his shoulders, he looked into Theo’s eyes.

 

“You ready?” Liam questioned.

 

Theo nodded.

 

Liam pushed forward, ever so slowly, soon his tip pushing past the ring of muscle and inside the chimera, causing Liam to gasp and Theo to arch his back and dig his fingernails, now claws, into Liam’s back with a moan that bordered a scream.

 

Liam leaned over the chimera, panting, every nerve in his body on fire from the impossibly tight feeling around him, Theo in very much the same state.

 

Liam slowly pushed further in, the constructing heat that was Theo spasming around him.

 

Liam let out a low groan as he felt his hips connect with Theo’s, fully hilted inside him. Theo letting out little pants and moans under him. Liam leaned down, peppering Theo’s face and neck with small kisses.

 

“You feel so good Theo, better than I ever imagined,” Liam panted into the crook of Theo’s neck. Theo smirked, huffing out a small laugh.

 

“Imagined this often did you, Liam?”

 

Liam smirked, giving the junction between Theo’s neck and shoulder a small nip, then sucking the spot, eliciting a quick gasp from Theo.

 

“This and so many other things, Theo, and I plan on trying them all,  _my_ little chimera.” Putting emphasis on the word my.

 

Theo groaned, “God Liam, get on with it.” He looked back up at Liam, giving another smirk, “Because I plan on trying out my own fantasies about you.”

 

Liam quirked an eyebrow, “fantasize about me, Theo?”

 

“We share a room, and you only sleep in boxers, didn’t leave a lot to the imagination to fantasize about, but I had my ideas.” Theo winked.

 

“Well then,” Liam breathed into Theo’s ear. “Next time you can tell  _me_ what to do.”

 

Theo never got to reply, Liam pulling out and thrusting back in, causing the words to drown in Theo’s mouth with a groan.

 

“God Liam.” Theo panted, “I really can’t call you little wolf anymore.”

 

Liam didn’t even reply, continuing to pull out and push in, building up a steady rhythm.

 

Theo squirmed under him, clawing into the sheets and letting out a string of profanities as Liam continued to thrust inside him, his walls spasming around him.

 

Liam adjusted his angle, pushing Theo up higher and thrusting up. Theo saw white. His back arched and he let out a near scream and Liam began to pick up the pace, now hitting the bundle of nerves inside him with each thrust. Theo squirmed, chasing each of Liam’s thrusts, pressing his hips to Liam’s each time he slid back in.

 

Liam panted above him, still sucking and nipping at his neck. “Theo, fuck, I won’t last much longer.”

 

Theo groaned, gripping his own neglected erection and tugging on it, “Me neither.”

 

Liam’s wolf rumbled in his chest. He panted, “Theo, I want to bite you, claim you, please...”

 

That sent shivers down Theo’s spine. He turned his head, looking at Liam, his cheek on his shoulder looking back at him.

 

“Do it, mark me, claim me, Liam.” Theo rumbled, his eyes flashing at Liam.

 

Liam’s eyes flashed back, his pace quickening, and losing almost all rhythm. His thrusts became erratic snaps of his hips as he chased his approaching release.

 

Liam let out a loud growl, his eyes flashing as he gave one last deep thrust, pressing hard against Theo’s bundle of nerves. He bit down, right between Theo’s neck and shoulder, spilling his release deep into Theo.

 

Theo flashed his eyes, growling as he reached up and sunk his own teeth into Liam, marking him in the same spot, his release spilling his hot streaks between them.

 

They stayed in that position, panting through their noses as their teeth remained in one another. Soon they both release their holds, each licking at the others quickly fading mark.

 

Liam slowly pulled back, his softening erection slipping from Theo, a small trail of white following as left Theo completely. Theo gave a small moan at the loss of Liam inside him, but content at the warm feeling still inside him.

 

Liam moved their both still trembling bodies, pulling them up the bed, laying back and pulling Theo onto his chest, head on his heart, rumbling into Theo’s hair, “Mine.”

 

Theo wrapped his arms around Liam, pulling himself close, not caring about the sticky substance now drying between them, he mumbled back, “yours.”

 

Liam rubbed soft circles into Theo’s lower back, smiling into Theo’s hair, and with a small smile on both of their lips, Liam’s into Theo’s hair and Theo’s into Liam’s chest, they both slowly drifted to sleep, each lulled by the others heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep… that was a thing lol. As back and forth and OOC as it was, for the first fic I’ve done in years I don’t think I did TOO bad… lammi know in the comments! Hope you all enjoyed! Until next time (which I hope won’t be 2+ years) peace… OUT (Y)


End file.
